Bilgewater
Unia Państwa Bilgewater - portowa nacja znajdująca się na Wyspach Blue Flame przy południowo-wschodnim wybrzeżu Valoranu. Została oficjalnie założona 19 września, -129 roku. __TOC__ Informacje Po latach Bilgewater stało się głównym postojem statków towarowych w okolicach Wysp Blue Flame. W czasie gdy międzynarodowa pozycja Bilgewater wzrastała, zwiększała się również ilość ataków piratów. Głównym towarem eksportowym kraju jest Rum tworzony w różnych tawernach w Alei Floty. Przed wpłynięciem do portu, obserwatorzy mogą zauważyć białą czaszkę na wielkiej skale za miastem. Lokalizacje Butcher's Bridge :Główny artykuł: Butcher's Bridge Zachodnie Wybrzeże stanowi główne wejście do państwa. Butcher's Bridge, umiejscowione w Dokach Rzezi, jest głównym wejściem do miasta jak i mostem do Świątyni Krakena, jednej z najważniejszych budowli dla marynarzy Bilgewater. Z powodu zróżnicowanej kultury mieszkańców, lokalizacja ta składa się z wielu stylów architektonicznych. Blisko znajduje się Aleja Floty z różnymi pubami i tawernami zawierającymi słynny rum z Bilgewater. 600px|border Szare Wybrzeże Szare Wybrzeże było kiedyś wschodnim portem dla Unii Bilgewater. Wiele kutrów rybackich dokowało tutaj po swojej podróży po Morzu Obrońcy. Niestety, cztery lata temu w trakcie Harrowing, Dziki Gon prowadzony przez kompletnie zniszczył port. Lokalizacja pozostaje niezamieszkana do dzisiaj, z wyjątkiem , który nadal pływa po tych wodach. Wyspa Buhru Na wyspie Buhru, w łańcuchu wysp Bilgewater, walka nie jest traktowana jako test siły, a jako test woli. Port Rozpaczy Port Rozpaczy znajxxdował się w wschodniej części południowej Wyspy Bilgewater. 32 lata temu w trakcie Bitwy o Port Rozpaczy, stanął na czele nocnej rzezi Harrowing. Miejsce pozostaje niezamieszkane do dzisiaj, a niektórzy sądzą że duchy nawiedzają jego puste ulice. Zatoka Przemytnika Umiejscowiona w północno-wschodniej części Bilgewater, Zatoka Przemytnika pełniła funkcję skrytki dla pirackich skarbów. Nikt nie został zauważony blisko tego miejsca po ostatnim Harrowing. Południowa Latarnia Południowa Latarnia była starą strukturą używaną jako znak nawigacyjny dla nadpływających statków. W trakcie Harrowing sprzed dziewięciu lat, latarnia została zniszczona. Kultura Polowanie na potwory morskie jest częstą drogą życia w Bilgewater, a behemoty wynurzające się z odchłani to tylko część normalnego dnia dla weteranów przestępczego raju. W wyniku tego, w Bligewater można zobaczyć ikonografię potworów, tworzącą część unikalnego wyglądu państwa. Rdzennymi mieszkańcami Bilgewater są ludowi żeglarze jak i piraci. W trakcie gdy niektóre okręty pływają po bezpiecznych wodach, ludzie z ich nacji mają problemy z rozsądzeniem co dzieje się na otwartych wodach. Żeglarze odważni na tyle by tam wypłynąć sami decydują o swoim losie i fortunie. Wiele piratów z Bilgewater znanych jest również z ataków na inne państwa-miasta. Miasta portowe są domem dla . Reprezentuje on swoją on nację, mimo że jego prawdziwe motywy, jako że jest piratem, są sporne. Gangplank i często kłócą się o przyszły kierunek swojej nacji. Mimo to oboje starają się o zjednoczenie ludzi Bilgewater, by zamienić swoje państwo w silną i niezależną organizację. Na ulicach Bilgewater rządzi bezprawie, szczególnie w slumsach. Dlatego większość wyspiarzy nosi ze sobą różne rodzaje broni, zarówno kordelasy jak i pistolety, do samoobrony. Podążając za tradycją, przed bitwą wojownicy z Bligewater zanurzają swoje bronie w alkoholach pozostałych z ostatniej nocy. Zwiększa to ból wywołany po zranieniu przeciwnika i często rozprzestrzenia choroby, np. gangrenę. Wiele statków jest również wyposażonych w armaty, niszczące wroga z dalekiego dystansu. W Bilgewater występują dwie waluty - Złote Krakeny i Srebrne Węże. Pierwszy rodzaj monety jest faworyzowany przez najemników. Dni Bilgewater thumb|right|300px|Butcher's Bridge, Bilgewater 19 września, 150 lat temu, miasto portowe znane jako Unia Bilgewater zostało oficjalnie założone, tworząc raj i cel podróży dla piratów i marynarzy. Celebracja tego dnia szybko zamieniła się w cały miesiąc świętowania. Wrzesień uosobił się z marynarzami świętującymi koniec sezonu, pijąc ostatnie piwa i uczestnicząc w konkursach. Przykładami festynów są: ;„Lady Luck” :Serie gier hazardowych, gdzie umiejętności nie są cenione. Duża ilość gier i turniejów o dużej puli nagród czeka. Lady Luck jest chwiejną kochanką, zmieniającą zdanie po każdej karcie z twojego rękawa i słowach "wszystko lub nic". ;„Drink The Water!” :Pirat zamawia Specjał Bilgewater, który jest mieszanką trunków. Każdy pirat dorzuca do środka po trochę wszystkiego co może znaleźć dookoła stołu lub w swoich kieszeniach. Odważny na tyle by to wypić zostaje poklepany po plecach i dostaje tyle monet ile może zmieścić się do pozostałego kufla. ;„Ruckus” :Uzbrojeni jedynie w drewniane maczugi lub porzucone drewniane nogi, piraci wskakują na statek. Zwycięzcą jest ostatni pozostały na burcie, otrzymuje on tytuł Kapitana Ruckusa na rok. W grze obowiązuje zasada obrony brody - nie można atakować wroga po zaroście. Rodzaje rumu Relatywny spokój w Valoranie, poskutkował zwiększeniem światowego eksportu towarów. Popyt na słynny rum z Bilgewater jest szczególnie duży. Kaptain Morgan Rackham daje kilka przykładów: ;Rozkoszny Rum :Jeżeli masz trochę pieniędzy do wydania, możesz udać się do Fortune's Favor w Alei Floty po odrobinkę z prywatnych zbiorów od Miss Fortune. Rozkosz ma przyjemny aromat ciętej trzciny. Aby urozmaicić trunek, Miss Fortune dodaje pieprz i ostry cynamon. Na pewno ogrzeje cię on w sztormowe dni. Rozkoszny Rum jest równie egzotyczny co piękno Miss Fortune! ;Rum Czarnej Perły Gangplanka :Pozwól zadać mi pytanie marynarzu. Czy kiedyś piłeś rum? Nie?! Więc pewnie nigdy nie słyszałeś o Gangplanku i jego Czarnej Perle. Przechowywane w zwęglonych dębowych beczkach i przyprawione najdroższymi smakami Valoranu, ten rum wychodzi czarniejszy smoła i prawie tak gęsty. Czarna Perła Gangplanka jest zarezerwowana tylko dla prawdziwych entuzjastów rumu. Więc uważaj! ;Ciemny Rum Myrona :Ten rum jest znakiem firmowym jednego z najbardziej znanych barów w Bilgewater - Myron's Murderhole. Ciemne kolory i drewniany aromat jest istnym rarytasem dla marynarzy. Droższy niż jasne odpowiedniki, ta ciemna piękność jest idealna do upicia się. Pij go z ciepłą wodą, lub nawet prosto z gwinta. W deszczowy dzień Ciemny Myrona ociepli bardziej niż płaszcz. ;Rum Zaćmienie Góry Atin :Ten rum jest najczęściej spożywany w Plankwalkin' Pete's, nowomodnym barze prowadzonym przez zwariowanego chłopaka z drewnianą nogą. W kolorze jasnego bursztynu, Mount Atin poskromi twoje zmysły aromatem słodkiej trawy, gałki muszkatołowej, melasy i nutką cytryny. Zaćmienie jest serwowane z limonką, więc po kilku szklankach będziesz mógł usunąć zarówno szkorbut jak i malarię. Przyroda |-|Bestie najemnicze= Swoją wodno-lądową budową przypominają "psa morskiego". Ich małe ciała zapewniają im prędkość a ostre jak żyletka kły i szpony przebiją nawet opancerzoną ofiarę. Są skorupiakami które magicznie lewitują nad ziemią. Uzbrojone w metaliczny hełm i peryskop, są używane do rol wspomagania. Mogą nakładać na sojuszników magiczne tarcze i odsłaniać daleki obszar. Telepatyczny wzrok tej kreatury może łatwo wyjawić wrogą zasadzkę, a jej tarcza może przetrwać najmocniejszy atak. Mieszkają w armatach tak samo jak kraby pustelniki w skorupach. Te ciężkie kreatury maszerują bez zatrzymania, atakując wroga ciężkimi armatami. Odpowiedź pytanie czy Plundercraby używają swoich broni siłą telepatyczną czy strzelają one automatycznie zostaje nadal tajemnicą. Są wielkimi ciężkimi bestiami z wytrzymałym i odpornym ciałem. Idealnie wypełniają rolę żywych maszyn oblężniczych i są w stanie błyskawicznie niszczyć struktury. Ich utwardzone pancerze pozwalają im przetrwać najmocniejsze ataki wręcz mimo powolnych ruchów. Relacje Shadow Isles Wyspy Blue Flame mają bliżej do Shadow Isles niż inne tereny, co oznacza że są zawsze pierwszym celem Harrowing. Tereny w Bilgewater, jak Szare Wybrzeże, były często nawiedzane przez duchy. Freljord Kilka mieszkańców Bilgewater ma Freljordzkie korzenie. Okazjonalnie można zobaczyć wpływające statki z Freljordu. Piltover Jako jeden z głównych handlarzy Valoranu, Bilgewater często kupuje hextechowe bronie od Piltover. Bandle City Relacje między Bandle City i Bilgewater zawsze były trochę napięte, głównie ze względu na ataki piratów na statki Yordlów. Ionia W czasie działań wojennych Noxusu na Iońskie gleby, wielu piratów z Bilgewater popłynęło do wyspiarskiego kraju. Przez lata bezlitośnie plądrowali wzdłuż wybrzeży wyspy i walczyli w bitwach morskich z Iońskimi statkami. Nawet po wojnie, wielu wciąż czuję głęboką wrogość wobec Bilgewater z powodu działań swoich mieszkańców. Noxus Mimo że obie nacje nie utrzymują faktycznego sojuszu, Bilgewater i Noxus żyją w korzystnych układach. Piraci z Bilgewater czasami pomagają armii Noxian za drobną opłatą. Mimo że po jakimś czasie Noxiańskie kampanie wojenne zostały zatrzymane, jest stałym bywalcem na Alei Floty. Szuka marynarzy którzy są gotowi dołączyć do jej załogi. Historia Szachraj Sztormów thumb|right Wiele wieków temu, starożytna podwodna rasa, wybudowała ukryte miasto pod górą mieszczącą się w morzu. Mimo że te stworzenia miały swoich wrogów, miasto było fortecą nie do zdobycia. To poczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiało, że żyli szczęśliwi. Jednakże Fizzem kierowała ciekawość, której nie zaspokajało wygodne życie. Nie mogąc się oprzeć zewowi niebezpieczeństwa, Fizz bardzo często wykradał się z miasta w poszukiwaniu kłopotów. W trakcie przygód wyrósł na potężnego i zaradnego wojownika, który świetne radzi sobie w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Pewnego dnia Fizz wrócił do domu i odkrył, że miasto zostało opuszczone: jego lud zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Z racji tego, że nic nie trzymało go już w tym miejscu, zabrał z ruin magiczny trójząb i wyruszył w samotną podróż. Przez wiele lat Fizz przemierzał oceany, wykorzystując umiejętności nabyte w trakcie licznych podróży. W końcu odkrył port Bilgewater. Zafascynowało go życie nad powierzchnią wody i nie mógł się oprzeć zbadaniu wyspy. Jego olbrzymia ciekawość sprawiła, że wmieszał się w sprawy ludzi i jego obecność nie pozostała niezauważona. Jego figle rozgniewały wielu mieszkańców, którzy w końcu postanowili go schwytać bądź zabić. Fizz znalazł się w potrzasku i postanowił powrócić pod powierzchnię wody, mimo że bardzo polubił Bilgewater. Gdy stał w dokach, potężny smoczy rekin zaatakował port. Fizz pokonał bestię, wykorzystując swój spryt i znajomość słabych punktów potwora. Zyskawszy wdzięczność i zaufanie ludzi, Fizz postanowił zostać w Bilgewater. Dołączył do League of Legends, aby dalej służyć swojemu nowemu domowi. }} Tytan Głębin thumb|left Nautilus był niegdyś żeglarzem wynajętym przez Institute of War do zbadania nieodkrytych regionów Guardian's Sea. Podczas ekspedycji Nautilus i jego załoga zapuścili się na nieznane wody, do miejsca, gdzie odnaleźli czarną maź, której nikt nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Choć ich zadaniem było zbadać wszystko, co napotkają, to nikt oprócz Nautilusa nie odważył się zejść do wody. Dosłownie chwilę po tym jak Nautilus założył skafander i przygotowywał się do zejścia do wody, pochwyciło go coś czającego się w czarnych odmętach. Nautilus złapał się burty, ale stwór ciągnął go z tak wielką siłą, że cały statek zaczął się kołysać. Pozostali żeglarze wpadli w panikę i zdecydowali się na coś strasznego. Nie zważając na błagania o pomoc, siłą oderwali Nautilusa od relingu. W akcie desperacji Nautilus chwycił kotwicę, po czym runął w atramentową kipiel. Ogarnęły go mroczne macki i mógł tylko patrzeć na zanikający mroczny kontur statku. Potem wszystko zalała czerń. Gdy Nautilus się przebudził, był już... inną istotą. Potężny żelazny skafander przerodził się w jednolitą skorupę, ukrywając to, co spoczywało w środku. Jego pamięć uległa zmąceniu, ale jedno wspomnienie pozostało wyraźne: został porzucony, pozostawiony na pastwę losu w mrocznej głębinie. W rękach kurczowo trzymał kotwicę, która należała do ludzi, którzy skazali go na pewną śmierć. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek celu chwycił za nią i z mozołem wyruszył w drogę, zbyt ciężki, by pływać lub biegać. Chciał znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, które go nurtowały. Zatraciwszy poczucie czasu i kierunku, włóczył się bez celu w stanie, który przypominał wieczny sen. Gdy dotarł do brzegów Bilgewater, całkowicie zatracił swoją dawną tożsamość. Nie miał domu, rodziny ani życia, do którego mógłby powrócić. Przerażeni żeglarze, którzy usłyszeli jego opowieść, skierowali Nautilusa do Institute, ale przywoływacze odmówili podania imion pozostałych żeglarzy, którym zlecili ekspedycję. Wtedy to Nautilus dowiedział się o League of Legends. Uznał, że wstąpienie do niej pozwoli mu znaleźć i ukarać ludzi, którzy zniszczyli mu życie. }} Rzeczny Król thumb|right Tahm Kench podróżuje rzekami Runeterry karmiąc swój niezaspokojony głód cierpieniem naiwnych. Ten zwodniczo czarujący łasuch smakuje się w każdej sekundzie cierpienia swojej ofiary. Dobicie targu z Rzecznym Królem sprawi, że udasz się gdzie tylko sobie zażyczysz, ale twoja wędrówka prawie zawsze skończy się na samym dnie otchłani rozpaczy. }} Banita thumb|left Malcolm Graves urodził się na tyłach tawerny w Bilgewater i opuścił to miejsce, dzierżąc w ręku butelkę mleka z prądem. Dzieciństwo spędził w rządzonych przez piratów slumsach, używając każdej podłej sztuczki, którą tylko miał w swoim arsenale. Podjąwszy decyzję o wejściu na nową drogę życia, wkręcił się na gapę na pokład pierwszego statku, którego celem był stały ląd. Jednak szara rzeczywistość zmusiła go do życia w ukryciu i przemieszczania się z jednego miasta do drugiego, gdy robiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie. W pewnej grze o wyjątkowo dużą stawkę, stanął oko w oko z Twisted Fate. W finałowym rozdaniu obaj wyłożyli na stół po cztery asy. Po raz pierwszy w historii obaj kanciarze spotkali na swojej drodze równego sobie przeciwnika. Zawarli sojusz, kantując przy stołach, a następnie walcząc ramię w ramię w bocznych uliczkach. Razem rządzili na ulicach, gromadząc żetony, talie i wpisy w rejestrze karnym. Niestety, Graves popełnił błąd – spróbował wyłudzić dość znaczną sumę pieniędzy od doktora Aregora Priggsa, wysoko postawionego zaunańskiego oficjela i biznesmena. Gdy Priggs dowiedział się, że został wykiwany, zemsta na sprawcy stała się jego obsesją. Dowiedział się o niepohamowanym pragnieniu Twisted Fate'a kontrolowania magii, w związku z czym natychmiast zaoferował mu pewien układ: wystawić Gravesa w zamian za wzięcie udziału w procedurze, która spełni jego życzenie. Twisted Fate zgodził się – podobnie jak Graves wiedział, jaka jest stawka ich umowy, ale oferta była aż nadto kusząca. Gdy już dorwał go w swoje ręce, Priggs przetransportował Gravesa w specjalne miejsce przeznaczone dla tych, których przestępstwa – albo raczej wymierzane kary – miały nie ujrzeć światła dziennego. Graves znosił kolejne lata więzienia, znajdując się pod kontrolą najbardziej bezwzględnych strażników Zauna, aż do dnia, gdy udało mu się uciec. Jeden ze współwięźniów przedstawił go ekscentrycznemu rewolwerowcowi, który zmodyfikował jego strzelbę zgodnie ze wskazówkami. Po odwiedzinach Priggsa, Graves dołączył do League of Legends, stawiając sobie dwa cele: Twisted Fate'a i zemstę. }} Pierwszy promyk słońca po Harrowing center|600px I'' - '''1 rok. Bitwa w Cieśninie Noży. Armada z Błędnych Wód, pod dowództwem i kapitana , natrafia na Czarną Mgłę. Poniesiono poważne straty w ludziach. Flota rozproszyła się. '''''II - 1 rok. Zatopiona kotwica. Gaśnie jeden element Harrowing. Pojawiają się zgłoszenia o odzianej w zardzewiały strój do nurkowania. III - 1 rok. Rzeź w Zatoce Przemytnika. Nikt nie przeżył. IV - 3 lata. Bitwa Węża. Lewiatan ziejący błękitnym ogniem zostaje przywołany na powierzchnię przez zaklinacza. Ma zniszczyć Harrowing. Czarna Mgła zostaje rozwiana, zanim dociera do Błędnych Wód, ale gigant z otchłani ginie. V'' - '''9 lat. Nadchodzi cień. Czarna Mgła pokonuje siły obronne Południowej Latarni i znika w morskiej otchłani. Światło latarni gaśnie w Błędnych Wodach. '''''VI - 14 lat. Dzikie Łowy. przywołuje upiora i zrównuje z ziemią port Szarego Wybrzeża. Pomimo oporu zakotwiczonej tam floty rybackiej, wszyscy giną. Do dziś nikt nie ma odwagi zamieszkać na Szarym Wybrzeżu. VII - 21 lat. Śmierć Zdobywcy. Potężny galeon o nazwie Zdobywca oraz 30 okrętów wojennych padają ofiarą mrocznej głębi. Niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli Zdobywcę płynącego wśród Czarnej Mgły podczas kolejnego Harrowing. VIII - 32 lata. Bitwa pod Portem Rozpaczy. Upiorny dokonał rzezi w noc Harrowing. Port Rozpaczy zniknął w ciemnościach. Podobno upiory nawiedzają teraz jego puste ulice. IX - 17 lat. Karmazynowa Armada. Noxiańskia flota wojenna pada ofiarą Czarnej Mgły. Znika ponad 30 okrętów. Nikt nie przeżył. X'' - '''37 lat. Burza. Fregata Zmory Dawcy Światła zatonęła w morzu podczas ucieczki przed Czarną Mgłą. '''''XI - 49 lat. Całun. Prawie pół wieku temu stanowił granicę wszelkich znanych Harrowing. XII - 33 lata. Kwiat Ionii. Nieznanych rozmiarów flota z Ionii padła ofiarą Harrowing. thumb|700px|center|link= Media |-|Motywy Muzyczne= ;Główny Motyw ;Motywy Ekranów Ładowania Tahm Kench - ekran logowania|Tahm Kench Gangplank - ekran logowania|Gangplank Graves i Twisted Fate - ekran logowania|Graves i Twisted Fate Kapitan Fortune - ekran logowania|Kapitan Fortune |-|Filmy= Rzeczny Król| Bohaterowie Bohaterowie unii Bohaterowie powiązani Zobacz także *Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu na Stronie League of Legends *Morze w Ogniu en:Bilgewater es:Aguasturbias fr:Bilgewater zh:Bilgewater Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Miejsca